Without You
by EternalFlame8030
Summary: After they return from the after life, Otonashi and Kanade meet each other again in the real world. Yui and Hinata are married, and adopted a child (Since Yui was unable to have a child.) But after a tragic event, Yui dies, leaving Hinata alone with their daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Otonashi's P.O.V.

I run down the street, chasing after the girl that I fell in love with in the after life. My fingers brush gently on the ends of her beautiful white hair.

_'Her hair is shorter than before.' _I think as I touch her hair _'She must've cut it when she returned...'_

"Kanade!" I cry over the noise of the busy street. She turns around, and looks shocked to see me standing behind her.

"O-Otonashi!" She said, her eyes wide "Is that really you?"

I grab her hand and pull her in for a hug. "I missed you, Kanade."

"I missed you too, Otonashi." She wraps her arms around me, and I wish that we could stay like that forever. People start to stare at us after we passed five minutes without moving.

"When did you come back, Otonashi?" Kanade asks as we sit down in chairs on the outside patio of a Starbucks.

"Long after everyone else left." I say, and look down at the Jones soda that is placed before me. "It wasn't easy, that's for sure..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you like that. It's just that when you told me that you loved me, I...I was just so happy." She starts to blush.

"I know, and it's okay, I don't blame you, really!" I smile.

"Ototnashi, if you don't mind me asking... How'd you find yours? Your happiness?" Kanade asks.

"Well it was hard and lonesome." I say. "But I thought of my sister, and how I made her happy before she of everyone else, and how I helped make them happy before they disappeared, and that somehow made me happy. And after a long time of being alone, and 'not having a reason to be happy', I finaly thought about that and...Poof! I was back here."

"Did you...um, did you go to your sister's grave when you returned?"

I focus my attention back to my soda. "Yes." I'm normally not up to talking about my sister, because it makes me think of how I died, and how she died. It also reminds me of how I got my memories back, and it's hard to think about Naoi and Yurippe... "That was one of the first things that I did when I came back."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mention your sister, I know it's hard for you."

"No no, it's okay." I say. "Say, have you seen anyone else? I think that it's time to do our promise."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, when we said that we would find each other when we came back here."

"Oh. Oh, yeah! That's right! But anyway, no I haven't, but I think that I might have seen Hinata playing Baseball in one of the fields not that far from here."

"Shall we go and see?" I hold out my arm for here."

"Lets." She smiles and takes my arm as we walk out of Starbucks. We walk down the busy street that's over-flowing with families coming in and out of stores with bags in their hands, and little kids chasing each other down the street, playing tag. We stop at a bus station, and sit on the bench. Kanade rests her head on my shoulder, and I hold her hand, and she squeezes mine, letting me know that she's holding mine as well. When the bus comes, I pay for our tickets, and we find seats in the middle of the bus.

"Maybe Hinata knows where some others are?" I ask, just to break the awkward silence between us.

"Maybe, I don't know. I can't wait to see them again, though. And if we find the band, they have to play for us!" Kanade smiled.

This is the first time that I've seen her act like this. Back in the after life, she seemed mysterious, and didn't show a lot of emotions, but now that we're back in the real world, she's new. It's like a new beginning, because it is.

Kanade's POV

Even though I'm thrilled to be with Otonashi again, I cant help but sense a gap between us. Like how we were seperated for years, he was in the after life, and I was, and am, still in the real world. I'm nervous that I'll lose him, or leave him like how I did in the after life. I don't want that to happen again, I do't want to lose Otonashi again. I decided that don't want to be all secretive and quiet like how I was back in the after life.

I want to be different. I don't want to be alone any more.

"Are you alright?" Otonashi asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smile. I must've looked like my old self, always staring off into space, and always looking like I'm mad at someone.

"Are you sure?" His big, beautiful orange eyes look at me with a serious look. It's like he can tell how I'm feeling.

"Yeah, it's just that, I want to be, and am trying to be different. I don't want to be that same depressing-looking girl that I was back in the after life. I'm going to change." I admit. I'll feel really quilty if I don't tell him, and he'll want me to tell him how I'm feeling.

"Kanade, you don't have to change, or be different. You know that I'll still love you."

"I know, but maybe it's for the better good? Right? Anyway, press the button, this is going to be our stop."

We get off the bus and walk down a few alley's and come on to a side-walk. Across the street from us, we see some teenagers playing Baseball. And one player looks awefully familiar.

"Is that...?" I ask.

'That's him alright. We found Hinata." Otonashi nods his head. I watch the blue-haired boy as he plays the game.

We walk across the street, and sit on some bleachers.

"Shouldn't we go and get him?" I say.

'In a minute, let him finish first."

Hinata hits the ball, but it flies through a near by window from a house.

"Way to go, Hinata!" Another pink-haired boy from the team said.

"Go fetch the ball!"

Hinata runs to the house and knocks on the door.

"Now we really should let him be." Otonashi says.

"Why?"

"Because he's going to meet Yui. I was there when she left, and Hinata said that they would meet again by him playing a game of Baseball,and he'll acidently throw his ball through her window, and he'll knock on her door, and that's how they'll meet. I was there when he proposed to her. He said that he would marry her even if she cant have any children, and that he would marry her even if she cant move or walk because of her sickness, he said that he would still marry her. And I thinnk that that was something, considering they used to try and kill each other (Even though it's not possible to die in the after life.) So let's just let them be for now, and we'll come back to him later. Okay?" Otonashi said.

"Okay."

We got up and walked across the street to a park, and sat down on the grass. We sat there in peaceful silence, and hold hands as we watch all the parents waking on the path, and their kids running around and round the trees.

I look at the Baseball field and remember the game that I did when I was enemies with Otonashi, Yurippe, and the others. Everything that happened back in the after life seems like a life time ago, and It was.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Way to go, Hinata!"

"Go fetch the ball!"

I hit the ball wrong on purpose, because I feel that today is when I finally get to see Yui again. I look at the broken window that the baseball ball flew through, and I see a slight sight of pink hair.

_It must be her, it has to be. _I think as I run to the house. I gently knock on the wooden doo, and take off my hat, ready to bow. Sure enough, an young woman opens the door (must be Yui's mom.)

"Hello, soory to bother you," I bow, _Not that sorry if I get to see Yui _"But you see, I was playing a game of Baseball, and the ball went through a window."

"Oh, of course, I thought I heard a crsh coming from Yui's room, and I checked, and sure enough there was a hole in the window. Here, come on in." She opens the door wider, and let's me in.

_Yes! She said that Yui's here!_ on the outside I look calm and peaceful, like a real gentlemen, but on the inside, I'm leaping with joy. It feels like a million years since I've seen her, I've been wanting to see her again ever since she left...

We walk down a hallway, and as we pass, I look on the walls and see picture frames that hold pictures of Yui, her mother, Yui's school photo, and a couple of family photos. I seek in all the pictures, in each one, Yui is smiling the worl'd bigges smile. But behind that great smile of hers, she must be in a lot of pain.

"Yui." Her mother knocks on the door. "You have a visitor."

"Come on in, mom." Yui's calm and gentle voice said from the other side of the door. Her mother opens the door, and I'm blinded for a quick second of how bright it is in her room. The window is open, and the sun is shining through her bedroom, and she's watching a game of Soccer on her TV screen. Her eyes go wide when she sees me, but yet she doesn't look surprised.

"Hinata!" She says with a smile.

"Yui."

"Do you two know each other?" Her mother asks.

"Oh, um...yes." Yui says.

"How?" Her mom says.

"From school, we went to the same school. Right, Hinata?"

I nod my head. "Mhmm."

"Oh, well how wonderful that you guys know each other, it's been so long since you've seen any of your friends, Yui." Her mother looks cheerful.

"Yeah. Hey mom, do you think that-" Yui says, but is interrupted by a loud knock at the front door.

"i'll get it." Her mother leaves the room.

"I..." I say, but now that I'm here with her again, I have no clue what to say to her. "It's good to see you again, Yui."

"Yeah, but now that we're together again, I have no clue on what to say." She laughs.

"I swear, you just read my mind." I smile, and I made her smile.

"Hinata!" Her mother's voice rang throughout the house. "There's someone here for you!"

"Okay, thank you!" I call back. "I'll be right back." I say to Yui, and then walk out of the doorway. It's one of the players on my team.

"Hinata, what's taking you so long?" He said.

"Sorry, I just saw my...friend from...school." I say nervously. I don't want him to know that I'm practically engaged to Yui, and that I know her from the after life.

"Well come on back, and then you can finish your date later!" He said and then he stated to walk away from the house.

"No, you guys can finish the game without me."

"Good luck with that, the Coach is very...excited about this game, and he'll be _mad_ if you don't come back. Hell, it's not like we have another player to take your place!"

"Let _him_ play for me."

"Do you want to be killed by the Coach? I'm serious, he's going to kill just for coming up with that idea. This is a very important game, we cant lose this one, and you're saying to let _him_ on?!"

"I'm serious." I say. "Let him play, because I'm not coming back." I shut the door and walk back to Yui.

I'm probably going to get kicked off the team for acting like this, but oh well...If it's for Yui, it's worth it. "_him_" is a player on or team. He sucks, he cant catch or hit the ball, and when he does hit the ball, he runs the opposite direction! Everyone thinks he's a joke. Normally Coach wouldn't allow him on the team, but his parents came in and started whining and complaining, and the Coach cant stand those parents, so he allowed him on the team, but we barely ever let him play, only when one of our players is sick, away on vacation, or seriously injured.

"Who was that?" Yui asks when I enter the room again.

"Oh, just someone from my team, he wanted me to go back and play the game, but I refused."

"Well I don't want you to feel like I'm the one who's holding you back, if you want to go, then go!" She said.

"No way! I wouldn't leave you even for a million dollars! Heck, I threw the ball through your window because I wanted to see you that bad! I'm not going to leave you so soon, and not at all!" I stand up, and hold her hand. "I'm not going to leave you. _Ever._ I don't want to lose you again."

"H-Hinata..." Yui began to cry silently. This is the life that she wanted, she wanted to be in love, and I granted her that wish, because I love her more than anything in the world, even Baseball. I remember when Otonashi was trying to make Yui happy do that she would disappear and then come back to the real world, I was watching them secretly. Creepy, I know, okay? I remember them wrestling, playing soccer, and Baseball. But yet Yui still didn't leave because she wasn't happy even though she did all the things that she longed to do in the real world, when she was (and is) paralyzed, because she wanted to be married. She wanted to feel and be loved by one she loved and who he loved. She wanted the ultimate happiness. And when I proposed to her, she was so happy that she disappeared. It was real hard, and I was sad that she was no longer with me.

If it was my choice, I'd be marrying Yui right now, but it'd be a little weird coming back from the after life, and demand to marry Yui (Even though I already proposed to her.) I can see it already:

"Hey! We met in the after life when we were both dead, and I proposed to Yui! I've only known you for five minutes, but can I marry your daughter that I haven't known for that long in the real world?! Yay! Yeah!"

I see Yui move her arms to change the channel on the TV.

"Hey, you can move your arms!"

"Yeah when I came back to the rel world, God had mercy on me and allowed me to move my arms, but my leg, and the rest of me is still paralyzed."

I throw my arms in the air. "So there is a God?!"

Yui smile. "Ha ha! Yeah."

Yui's been in this house for a long timer, so now I think "Why not take her out for a date?"

"Yui, would you care to go on a date with me?"

"Wow, that's random, but...I don't know..."

"C'mon!"

"Oh, okay! Can you help me into my wheelchair please, Hinata?"

"Of course!" I grab her wheelchair that is placed in the corner of her room, and place it by the side of her bed. I lift her up from the waist and up, and pu her on the wheelchair. Then I gently grab her legs, and gently put the on the wheelchair. I roll her out of the room.

"Mom!" Yui called. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, dear! I'm coming!" Her mother runs around a corner, running for her dear life, she must think that Yui's in trouble, because she looked relived to see her alright,. "Oh thank goodness."

"Can I go on a date with Hinata?" Yui asked her mother in a voice that made her sound like she's begging on her two knees.

"I don't know, Yui..."

"Please! We'll be safe, and I do have to get out of the house, I've barely left my bed for a long time. Please, mom?!"

"Oh alright, but I want you two to be back here in three hours, no more, okay?"

"Okay!"

"And be safe!" Her mother called as we walked out of the door.

"So where are we going?" Yui asked as we went across the street.

"It's a surprise." I say mysteriously.

Yui's P.O.V.

"It's a surprise." Hinata said strangly. What was going on in that blue-haired head of his? I don't care, as long as it's with him, and if I'm out of the house. I smile when I remember how we used to try and kill each other, we _hated _each other. And then when I said that I wanted to be married, Hinata stepped right up, and said that he loved me._  
_

"Why're you smiling?" Hinata said to me. I don't even know why I'm smiling, it's probably because I'm back with him.

"Just because." I reply.

_Why does he love me? He used to HATE me, and I used to HATE him..._

I don't know why, but even though I know that he loves me, I wonder if he really does...

"Are you okay, Yui? Yuo seem really upset about something?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, it's nothing really. I was just thinking, and what do you love about me? I mean, a life time ago, we made plans on how to murder each other, and know we're deeply in love. It's all so crazy! But why do you love me?"

He was silent for a while, and I start to think that I might've said something a bit too harsh considering we just found each other again. "I always loved you, even when we tried to kill each other. It may not seem like it, but I never stopped loving you the moment we met. Sure it looked like I was trying to kill you (Sometimes I actually would be, because you would drive me crazy), but I kept on trying to kill you, so that I know that you'll still be there when I wake up. That you'll be alive in the after life. I would try to kill you because I was afraid that you would leave, disappear, and I was afraid. So I kept on attempting to kill you, just to make sure that you'll be okay. Plus to give you a good exersise. I thought that you had a sickness back here in the real world before you came into the after life, why else would want to do all these insane things. Like soccer, Baseball, being in a band, wrestling, and (of course) trying to kill me. What I love about you? Everything. I love that you're so funny, brilliant, you're always up for any ideas of what to do and where to go, you're an AMAZING signer, you're very talented at everything you do, and I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you."

That was enough for me. I smile, and he leans down and we kiss. We've never kissed before, but it was amazing. It felt like nothing else mattered in this world, except for this moment. For the first time (Besides from when Hinata said that he loved me) I felt truely happy. We just stand there (I sit in my wheelchair) on the side walk for a couple minutes.

"We'd better get going." Hinata said, and then he started to push my wheelchair again.

"Where are we going?!"

"You'll see soon." He puts a mysterious smile on his lips.

A few minutes later, we walk by an old movie theatre, and then stopped. I hear a guitar playing a familiar song, and I hear a girl sing, and she sounded awefully familiar... We walk closer and I see her pink-purple hair. It's Iwasawa.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata's P.O.V.

I met Iwasawa a little while ago, she came to one of the Baseball games that I was playing in, and was sitting on the bleachers creating a new song. We taked after the game, she preformed the song for me, and it was really good. I told her about Yui and me (This was before me and Yui found each other again), She looked shocked, surprised, but yet happy all at the same time.

'I'm surprised...out of all the people, you chose the girl you tried to kill all the time.' She said.

I place Yui's wheelchair near the front of the small crowd so that she can see her favourite band/singer of all time. Yui adores Girls Dead Monster (That was the band that Iwasawa was the lead singer in.)

'How'd you find her?' Yui asked.

'Baseball.'

'Of course.' She rolled her eyes.

I sit on the ground next to her, and hold her hand. Yui's eyes have a twinkling light in them, I don't blame them. Iwasawa us a really cool singer.

Iwasawa spots us as she sings and plays her guitar, adn I see a faint smile on the corner of her lips. I've never heard of the first song before, but it's really catchy. The next two songs are familiar, though. She plays the song "Alchemy" that she did with the band, and she also preformed the last song that she did before she disappeared "Crow song/my song." After that song, it was over.

'Thank you everyone for coming.' she spoke to the crowd that started to fade away.

After nearly everyone left, and she packed up her stuff, Yui and I go up to her.

'Hi, Iwasawa!' Yui's eyes glowed with light.

'Hey there, Yui...Hinata.' She nodded to me.

'Hey.' I nod back. 'Nice to see you again'

'You too.' Iwasawa says 'Hey, wanna have a drink? I have Dr Pepper...?'

'Whats Dr Pepper?' Asks Yui.

'It's a type of pop. Want to have one?' I tell her.

'Oh, okay.' She nods, and I push her wheelchair as I follow Iwasawa to a nearby bench.

'So?' Iwasawa says randomly.

'So what?' I say.

'How'd you two find each other?'

'The way we planned.' Yui smiles, and she squeezes my hand.

'Details, Yui! I need details!'

'You seem different...like you've changed..?' Yui says suspiciously.

'Haven't we all? We returned home, and we're finally alive again! We can start over.'

'True. I've never thought of that...' Yui and I say.

We're quiet for a minute, in complete silence (except for the noise of the cars), not knowing what to say.

'What did you guys see? What did it feel like when you guys returned?' Iwasawa says. 'For me, it was cold and dark. It felt like I was never going to get out of that dreadful place again.'

'Me too!' I say.

'Yeah, that's what it was like for me! It was freezing cold, and I couldn't see a thing!'

'Yeah, but then a light suddenly appeared, and it grew bigger and bigger, for what seemed like, each day!' Yui nodded in agreement.

'Yeah...It was weird.' Iwasawa looked up to the sky. 'It still feels like we're in the after life, doesn't it?'

'Mhmm, the only difference is that if we die, then we're dead for real..No coming back.' I reply.

'I wonder if we die again here, if we go back to the after life?' Yui asked.

'I don't know..Maybe. But there's no telling what can happen, right? I mean, we already went there once, and God gave us a second chance, so I don't think that we'll be able to go back to the after life.' Iwasawa replied. 'So what brings you two here together?'

'I'm taking Yui on a date, and I thought that it would be a good idea to see you preform before I take her out.' I tell her.

'Well then I'll let you guys go. See you guys later!' She waved us goodbye and went down the street.

Yui and I walk down the oppsite way down the street. 'So, Yui, is there a movie that you'd like to see in the movie theatre?'

'Hmm...I saw one on the T.V as a commercial. Isn't it called the Hunger Games?'

'Yep. Wanna see it?'

'Do I ever?!' Yui smiled.

When we walk down the street, there's a small hill that leads down to more stores. I run down the street, pushing Yui down with me. She squeals as I'm laughing my pants off.

'Faster! Faster!' Yui shreiked. I run even faster, put then slow down and stop right outside of the Theatre.

I buy us two tickets, some drinks, and a bag of Popcorn, and we find seats in the front row. (We had to because of Yui's wheelchair.)

I remember reading the book "The Hunger Games" when it was first published, so I knew what was going to happen. But Yui didn't.

All throughout the movie, Yui kept on leaning towards me and asks 'What's going to happen? What's that? Who's that? Oh Gale, cry me a river! Katniss belongs to Peeta!'

'I'd refuse to tell her what's coming up next, but she was fine with it. She loved the movie, but then there was me, leaning towards her when something happened in the movie that was totally different than the book. 'That didn't happen! When Peeta said that, he actually said this...That never happened, instead this happened!...'

When the end credits made and appearance, we were given many glares and mad looks from the people who had sat behind us, and suffered.

'We still have twenty minutes before you need to go home, want to do anything before we go?'

'Can we go to the park for a walk?'

'Okay.' We walk to her home, but instead we go to the opposite side of the sidewalk, and then we enter the park. We walk around for a little while, holding hands and joking around, until ten minutes remain of our date. We start to head back, when someone calls my name.

'Hinata!'

I turn around and find an orange haired boy, and a white haired girl standing behind me and Yui, holding hands, and smiling and waving at us.

'Otonashi...Kanade!' Yui and I say, shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Otonashi's P.O.V.

I know that I said to leave Yui and Hinata alone for a while, but it's sort of hard when you see your best friend, and his girlfriend walk right by you, and they don't even notice, and we haven't seen each other in a lifetime. Literally. So I jump to my feet.

'Otonashi? What are you doing?' Kanade looks startled. We've been sitting down peacefully on the grass, not moving an inch, and then all of a sudden I jump to my feet, forgetting that she was leaning against me.

'Oh, sorry Kanade. I'm going to go to Hinata and Yui.'

'No you're not!' Kanade says without hesitation. 'What happened to you saying that "We should leave them alone for a while"?'

'Yes, and it's been a while. This could be our last chance! We don't know where Yui lives-'

'Actually you do.' Kanade pointed out.

'Well, come on! He's my best friend, and aren't we trying to find the others from the afterlife, not psh them away?'

'Oh, okay.' She throws her hands in the air. 'When you have your mind set on something, there's no point in arguing with you.' She does a faint smile.

'Thanks, Kanade.' I turn over to Yui and Hinata who are almost out of the park 'Hinata!'

Hinata and Yui both turn around, both of them look shocked.

'Otonashi!' Hinata said, and pushed Yui's wheelchair to us. 'Didn't expect to see you here.'

'Yeah, I know right? Long time no see.'

'Angel..?' Yui looked confused. I forgot that she doesn't exactly know that we made peace with Kanade.

'It's Kanade.' She said, Yui gives her a look of confusion. 'Oh, soory, that's right, I forgot that you weren't in the after life for the full time...' Kanade and I launch into a story of how we found peace, and how we all became allies.

'Weird. I remember you fishing with us.' Yui smiles, and the rest of us do so as well as the thought of that memory. 'But hey, at least there wasn't war until the end. Sorry, I forgot that your name was Kanade, I guess that I was so used to calling you 'Angel' that I must've forgotten.'

Kanade shrugs. 'It's fine.'

'Crap, did we interrupt your date?' The idea suddenlt pops into my head. Why couldn't it have come sooner? We just walked (Well, I guess that I should say I) in the middle of their date.

'Oh no! No! It's okay really, we were just heading back home really.' Yui and Hinata both said.

'Hey, did you guys find anyone else?' Hinata asks.

'So far no... What about you two?' I reply.

'Yep.' Yui said 'We just saw Iwasawa!'

'Really?' Kanade looked excited to hear that at least one of us knew where someone else was. I am, too.

'Yeah, we just saw her perform, Otonashi.' Hinata said.

'Call me Yuzuru, please.' I say. I'm sick of being called by my last name, we have a first name for a reson, people!

'Okay then, Yuzuru, call me Hideki.' He pointed his thumb to himself.

'Fine. Have you seen anyone else?'

'Nope.' Yui closed her eyes. I forgot that she's paralyzed, so she cant shake her head, but I know that she means to.

'Actually, I know where Yuri is...' Hideki said. 'I saw her once when I came back, and she was at a graveyard, probably visiting her siblings' graves.'

'Really?' Yui looked like it was the first time that she heard the news.

'Yep. What about you guys?' Hedeki nodded.

'Nope.' Kanade and I say.

'Huh.' Hideki said. 'Well, we'd better get going, Yui needs to be back home in a few minutes. It was cool seeing you guys.'

'Here, I'll give you guys my phone number.' Yui says, and I pull my cell phone out of my pocket, and dial in the numbers she tells me to. Hideki says his as well. 'If you guys ever want to come by, I live just over-'

'It okay, we know because.. Well..' I don't know how to say it in words.

'spying on you guys. We found Hinata- Sorry, Hideki, and then we didn't want to bother you and him.' Kanade rolls her eyes with a smile and finishes the sentence for me.

''Kay. See you guys later!' Yui and Hideki wave to us, and then walk away.

'two down, twenty-two to go.' I say as Kanade and I walk away, too.


	5. Chapter 5

Yui's P.O.V.

Two years has passed since Hideki Hinata and I were reunited, and when Yuzuru Otonashi and Kanade/Angel found us again. During that long period of time, Hideki and I've been going out on dates like crazy. I'm getting to love and know Hideki even better. We found Yuzuru, Kanade, Yuri, Iwasawa, Noda (It was the first time that he didn't try and kill Yuzuru, but glared at him evilly), and TK (We found him dancimg for a crowd of people). And Hideki proposed to me. And I said 'Yes'. He took me out to dinner one night, then after we went to this field, Hideki brought a blanket with us, and laid it down on the grass. He helped me down off of my wheelchair, and we laid there. That night it was going to rain shooting stars. I've never seen them before in my life until then, and hundreds just passed over my head. After that, he helped me into my wheelchair, but he didn't push it. Instead, he went down on one knee, and pulled out a small, dark-blue box, and held it in his hands. After he said to me a great paragraph of why he loves me, he opened up the box, and I saw the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my life. It's silver, and it has two tiny diamonds on it, and then in the middle of the two, was another (slightly bigger) diamond. He asked me, and I, of course, said yes. After months of planning it, we finally had our wedding. Hideki was wearing a white suit that made him stand out in the crowd (especially with his blue hair). I wore a white wedding dress that would go down to my ankles if I was able to stand up, the straps wrapped around my neck, and I had a few flowers in my hair (Mom said that it would make it look even 'better' in her opinion, I decided not to argue considering she was the one who took care of me after the accident which caused me to be paralyzed). Yuzuru, Kanade, Yuri, Iwasawa, Noda, and TK came to our wedding (seeing as they're the only ones that we have found so far, ever since we came back).

Hideki and I moved into a house, it's a cozy little home. three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a nice kitchen, a living room, and a big backyard. We moved in this 'Hobbit-hole' (we like to call it, it's from the book 'The hobbit' By J.R.R Tolkien, Hideki read it, and then I read it. It's relly good and so we decided to call our home our 'Hobbit-hole' because it's nice, and comfortable) two months ago. We tried to have a child, but we went to the doctor, and he said that it's not possible with my condition. We were hoping to have a daughter. That was last night.

'Good morning.' Hideki's voice rings in my ears as I open my eyes.

' 'morning, Hideki.' I say back, and I turn my head, and hold his hand.

We lay there in silence for a while.

'We should probably get up now, we slept in.' Hideki says, and sits up straight. 'It's 10:30 a.m.'

I groan 'Okay. Help me up?'

'Sure thing, Yui.' He stands up and pushes my wheelchair to my side of the bed. He helps me sit up, then grabs onto me, and lifts me onto the wheelchair. He rolls me into the kitchen, and places the wheelchair on one side of the table. He heads back onto the kitchen and returns with two bowls, spoons, and a box of Cheerios. We eat, just like earlier, in silence. I'm betting everything that he feels the same way as I am, not wanting to talk after the news that we got last night. We were really looking forward to being parents, but with my condition, it's impossible.

I roll my wheelchair into the living room, and turn on the TV to get my mind off things. I watch my two favorite Soccer teams verse each other in a game of Soccer. There's only five minutes left in the game, when Hideki comes in, sits down and turns off the TV.

'Yui, what if we...' He starts to say, but then goes quiet. What ever he's thing right now, he's thinking hard about it.

'What?'

'Adopt a child instead?' He says quickly, and then goes quiet again.

I look down at the floor. Doesn't he think that it's a bit too soon? I mean, I'm not against the idea, but I'm just thinking that it's a bit too much right and early right now. 'I don't know, Hideki...'

'Well we cant have any children of our own because of your illness, agian, just like before: I don't care if you cant have children, I'll always love you, but...'

I know what he's thinking, he and I both know that we both want a child. I think it over for a while, and then finally, 'Okay, fine. If you want, we can go tomorrow.'

He nods, and then turns back on the TV.

THE NEXT DAY

We enter the orphanage, and a women that looks like she's in her thirties, forties, greets us almost at once.

'Hello, how are you? How may I help you?' She looks at me in my wheelchair, and then she looks like she knows everything. 'Oh, want to get a little one, do you?'

'Yes.' Hideki says.

'Well then follow me.' She leads us to this room that kids are running around in, playing, jumping, climbing the curtains that cover the windows.

'Oh my gosh...' I mutter under my breath.

'Holy kids.' Hideki nods, agreeing.

She takes us to another room, where a little baby girl lays in her crib, eyes closed as she sleeps silently. 'This little angel is Sakura.' She says, and pulls the blanket over top of Sakura. 'She's the youngest here.'

Hideki and I both look at each other and smile.

'I think we found it.' I whisper to him as we finish seeing all the other kids in the house.

'Sakura?' He whispers back. I nod and smile again. 'Me too.' Then he looks at the lady again. 'I think we chose who.'

'Perfect! Now, who will it be?'

'Sakura.'

'Oh, excellent choice.' She leads us into an office. 'Now, there's some paper work that I need to sighn, and then she's all yours.'

The paperwork seemed to take forever! it felt like I had to sign a million pages before it was over. Then she put Sakura in my arms. 'Congratulations.'

'Thanks.' I say as I hold the bundle of blankets in my arms, Sakura starts to move around inside the blankets. 'How old is she?'

'A year old.'

Hideki put his hand on my shoulder, and looks at our new daughter. We leave the orphanage, and walk back home.

'Sakura Hinata.' I mutter. 'Welcome home.' We walk through the doors of our home, and enter.


	6. Chapter 6

Kanade's P.O.V

'C'mon, Igarashi!' Yuzuru said as he taught our four-year-old son, Igarashi to play Soccer. 'Kick the ball to me.'

Igarashi tried to pass the Soccer ball to Yuzuru, but instead the ball went flying into a nearby bush. Yuzuru went to fetch the ball, while Igarashi came running to me. I'm sitting down on a blanket on the grass in the park, watching them play.

'Did ya see that mom? Did ya?' He said excitedly.

'Yes I did, Igarashi! Good try.' Then he was off again with his father. I know that 'Igarashi' doesn't really go with my and Yuzuru's name, but when we talked about what we would name our son before he was born, Yuzuru said that he thought 'Igarashi' would be a good name. Igarashi was a man who helped Yuzuru help all of the other passengers and find supplies in the train crash that Yuzuru was in before he died and went into the after life.

I watch Yuzuru and Igarashi play for a little while longer, and then I tell them that it's time to go home. 'We're going over to Yui, Hideki and Sakura's home tonight for dinner, and we're also watching Sakura tonight while they go out for a date. we're going to be leaving soon so we need to get ready.'

'Right. Let's go, Igarashi.' Yuzuru held the Soccer ball under his arm and ran with Igarashi to me.

Yuzuru and I were there, three years ago when Yui and Hideki went to the hospital and the doctor said that because of Yui's illness, they are unable to have any children. So then they adopted a baby girl (She's three now) whose name's Sakura.

When we arrive at our small, but cozy, little house, Igarashi runs upstairs, and into his room. Yuzuru and I head into ours to get ready to go. I put on a simple blue dress, and dress shoes. Yuzuru wears a red T-shirt, a pair of pants. and sport shoes. I knock on Igarashi's door, and then enter, only to find him playing with his action-figures while his shirt is half on-half off over his head, and his pants are on one leg. I help him get dress, then we go outside and into our car. We drive in (almost) silence, except for the sound effects that Igarashi is making while he's playing with his toys in the back seat. I look over at Yuzuru, he looks back and we just smile, and don't even bother to ask Igarashi to settle down.

We park outside of their house, walk up their driveway and knock on their door.

Yuzuru's P.O.V.

'Hey, Hideki.' I say when Hideki answers the door, with little Sakura at his feet.

'Hey guys, come on in.' He replies and opens the door wider and invites us in.

Kanade bends down to Sakura's level. 'Hello, Sakura.' She waved. She smiled back in return and muttered 'Hi..'

'Hey, guys!' Yui rolls in her wheelchair and joins the crowd. 'You can come on in. Dinner's not going to be ready for another ten minutes, but the kids can play until then.'

Igarashi runs into the house, Sakura following him, and they go outside in the backyard.

We enter the living room, and sit down on the couch.

'So, what's new with you two?' Yui asked.

'Not much, actually. I got a new job at a hospital. I became a doctor.' I reply. And it's true, I became a doctor. After I got my memories back, and came back form the after life, I was sick of watching everyone dying and not coming back alive again, so I decided that I would save people's lives, instead.

'Good job, Yuzuru! I'm still at home with Sakura. And while Hideki goes to work, my mom comes over and help me.'

'Yeah, I'm now a Baseball Coach for my old team.' Hideki says, pointing his thumb to himself.

'Seriously, Hideki?' I say, impressed.

'Yeah.' He nodded.

'Dude, awesome.' He high five and suddenly we're back to being teenagers.

We heard the oven go off, and Yui and Kanade go into the kitchen while me and Hideki stay and talk about spirts and Baseball. Five minutes later, we're all sitting around a table, and we're eeating mashed potatoes, chickn, salad, and corn and peas.

After our dinner, we go into the living room again, and put on a movie for the kids, while Yui and Hideki put on their coats and jackets.

'Okay, we're going to go now.' Yui said as Hideki helped her put on her coat. Sakura came running to her and she picked her up and hugged her. 'Good bye , Sakura. Be good for them, okay?'

' Mhmm' Sakura replied, and jumped back to us.

'See you guys later.' Hideki said then they left through the door.

Hideki's P.O.V.

'Man, this is the first time in a long time that he are able to go just the two of us in months!' I sigh as I push her wheelchair down the cold winter street.

'Yeah, I know right? God, it's so cold out! How could Igarashi and Yuzuru play Soccer out here?!'

'Who knows? He said that he wanted to do something different today.' I shrug my shoulders.

As we walk down the street, we hear a big crowd making lots of noise as they walk down to the parade. Sakura, Igarashi, Yuzuru, and Kanade are going to go there soon, it doesn't start for a long time, yet.

We see a Tim Horton's on the other side of the street, but it's still down a little ways. There's a cross walk here, so we agree to cross it right now, and when we do, we go into the Tim's and we are warmed by a warm breeze throughout the store. We order two medium Double Doubles and find a table for two.

Yui takes a sip, but then flinches. 'Ow! Damn, that's really hot! I just burnt my mouth.'

'Here, let's take the lid off, it'll cool down faster.' I take the lid off hers, and then do the same for mine.

We sit in Tim's for a while, watching flashes of lights as we sit by the window, telling us that the parade has already begun and that all of the floats are now riding down the streets. Even though we're far away from the parade, I can still hear all the kids' laughing, shouting, cheering, and the parents yelling at the kids not to run on the street or else they'll get run over by one of the floats.

After an hour or so, Yui and I go outside, and watch the parade for a few minutes from the distance. Just before we leave, we catch a glimps of the 'Santa Clause' on the last float, and then the sound of footsteps from a far start to grow louder by the minute.

'We should probably go back now while there's room on the side walk, pretty soon we're going to be trampled.' I say.

'Right. We should head back now.' Yui agrees.

And sure enough, when we started walking, the sound of footsteps echoed through the street.

We stop at the cross walk that we went to a while ago, I look for cars, there's none coming except for one that stopped for us, and one that's further down the street and probably won't be here for another minute or so. We're about halfway across, when my wallet drops out of my coat pocket, I bent down to pick it up, and then started to puch Yui again, then she started coughing.

'Yui, you okay?'

'Yeah. *Cough* I'm fine.' She replied. 'Keep going, Hideki.'

I start walking again, and I don't know why I was so stupid that I didn't notice it at first, but the car that was coming was picking up speed. It was going faster now. Faster. Faster. It was so close now that (I finally noticed it coming) I could see the headlight from the corner of my eye. Then I realize what's happening.

'Yui!' I yell 'Watch out!'

Too late.

The car slams right into us. I go flying, my eyes shut tight as I hit the gravel, and I feel shots of pain flow through my body as I lay there for what seems like forever. I feel blood, my mindy was going fuzzy. I couldn't think properly. I was confused for a couple seconds, then realize was just happened, and my eye shoot open.

I was right, I'm covered in blood. I place my hand over my face, my fingers, slide down it, and then I look at my hand and I see more blood than I've ever seen. Then I think of her.

'Yui..' I mutter. I hear a car door open, two more, and then I hear voices.

'Sir, Sir! Are you okay?! Oh my gosh... '

'Honey, call an ambulance! Hurry!' Said a female voice.

'Right!' A male voice replied.

I hear more footsteps.

'Are they okay? What happened?'

'Check on the driver in that car!'

'This one here, she's...Barely moving, she's really pale as well.'

I try to sit up. 'Yui...'

'No, sir! You must stay still! Please, sir, lay back down!'

'No, my...my wife...Yui...!' I argue back, and then try to stand up, but my legs won't move, so I crawl toward a wheelchair that I know must be Yui's.

'He's in shock!'

'Hurry!'

'Keep him away from her, it'll only make him more upset!'

'No, that's his wife he says!'

I see blood all over the place.

_It's okay. Yui's still alive...She's fine, she just fell and when I get to the other side of her wheelchair, she'll be okay. _I try to tell my self, but fear took over me. I went faster.

'The driver...He's...'

I see Yui's legs, but their covered in blood.

_It's okay. She cant move her legs, so she's probably trying to get up... She needs my help. I need to help Yui._

I feel hands on my shoulders, trying to put me back down.

'Sir, no! You mustn't! You have to lay back down! It's okay, there are two people with her...'

'Yes, but...She's...'

I crawl past more feet.

Then I see her.

She's bleeding like crazy. If I thought that I saw a lot of blood on my hands, it's nothing to how Yui is. She's not moving, I grab onto one of the cars, and force myself onto my feet. My legs are wobbly, and I know I'm about to fall, but I keep on moving my feet. I'm not going to stop. No matter how much pain I'm in.

'Sir, stop, please!'

'Stop!'

'Sir, no!'

'Lay down!'

'Help him!'

'Hurry!'

I fall to my knees beside Yui. I put my hand on her shoulder, and lightly shake her.

'Yui...' I grab her, and put her in my arms. 'Wake up...!' For the first time in a long time, tears are running down my cheeks, and are hitting the bloody ground.

'Hid...eki...' She mutters, she sounds like she's barely able to breath.

'That's right, it's me. I'm right here.'

'I...' She gasps for air.

'Yui...' I cry. 'Don't, no...'

'Hideki...'

'The ambulance is on their way...Just hang on!...'

'I...Love you...' She smiles slightly, but it's still the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I can feel her heart beat, and it's slowing down.

'Yui...'

Slower...

'Yui!'

Slower.

'Yui!'

None.

'NO!' I scream at the top of my lungs.

'Sir please...Let us take her...You need help!'

'No! Please! My wife needs...DAMMIT!' I argue, but then scream again. I lost her again. I lost Yui for the second time. She's gone, away from me...But this time forever...She can't come back alive in the real world.

She's...

Dead.

I shut the world out, and stare at Yui's lifeless body.

_This cant be happening...This cant be... Not again...We should've stayed in the afterlife where we can come back to life...Yui..._

After a couple of more minutes, I hear the sirens.

'They're coming!'

'So now they choose to come?!'

'Guys...The driver...He's awake now...He reeks of beer and drugs...He drunk!'

My eyes shoot open once again.

_That bastard!_

I gently lay Yui down, grab onto the closest car, and jump to my feet. I turn toward the car that hit us. It's not a car, it's a truck. A truck around the size of a garbage truck. My hands clench into fists, and I glare at the drunk driver, and walk toward him.

'Sir, please!'

'Stop!'

'Don't, sir!'

'Please, don't!'

'Stay still!'

'You're in shock, you must...'

But I wasn't listening to them anymore. 'You...' I point my finger to the drunk. 'You Bastard! You idiot!'

Everyone is grabbing onto me, pushing me away from him, and suddenly my legs stop, and I fall, but they catch me. I pushed it. I shouldn't of have walked, or moved at all.. but Yui...That freaking drunk!

The ambulances arrive, and they put Yui's cold body onto a stretcher, and place her into one of the ambulances, they're all talking so fast that I cant hear what the're saying, but whatever it is, it's serious. Then they grab hold of me, and force me onto a stretcher, push me into another ambulance, and then shut the door. The last thing I see before they shut the doors is the medical team placing the drunk driver who hit us onto another stretcher.

Then I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuzuru's P.O.V.

'Come on, Kanade, Igarashi! We need to hurry!' I said as we ran out of the house and into our car. Sakura and Igarashi had just finished 'Finding Nemo' when we got a phone call, saying that Yui and Hideki are victims of a horrible crash, and that they're in the hospital right now. When Kanade finished buckling up Sakura, and me, Igarashi, I sped off to the hospital. It seemed like we were getting stuck on every red light, and that we missed all the greens.

After what seemed like forever, we finally arrived at the Hospital.

'Hello. We're looking for Hikei Hinata and Yui Hinata, can you tell us where they're are?' Kanade asks at the front desk.

'Yess, Hinata...Hinata...' The lady siad as she scrolled through the computer and papers. 'Ah! Here we are.' She tells Kanade what floor and room they're in, then we race toward the elevator.

'What happened to my mom and dad?' Sakura asked when we were two floors away from their floor.

'They...Just were in an accident, Sakura.' I say, but I don't look at her. She reminds me to much of Hideki and Yui. 'They'll be fine, though. You'll see.' I don't know who I'm talking to. Her, or me?

'Are trhey going to be okay?'

_I have no freaking clue, Okay?!_ I wanted to yell, but thought other wise. 'Yeah...Yeah, they'll be fine.'

When we reach the right floor, we spot their room, and rush toward it at top speed.

'Hold it.' A doctor stepped out of the room that Hideki and Yui are in.

'Come on!' I say, but don't notice that I'm yelling 'Our friends are in there, maybe dead! This is their daughter that they'll probably want to see.' I hold up sakura. 'We just rasn here to see our friends, which we have no clue if they're alive or not, and your not going to stop me...us!'

'Actually I can.' The doctor said. 'All I have to do is call for the security, but I'm not that kind of doctor. Your friends will be fine...Well, one of them at least.'

'What do you mean?' Kanade asks weakly.

'...Well the woman (Yui, is it that you said?), is badly injured, she's not breathing, we have doctors preforming CPR right now as we speak, but..' He leans over and whispers in my ear so that Kanade and Sakura and Igarashi cant hear. 'She's dying, or is if she's not already . But if she is alive, she wont make it until the end of the night.'

I nod, doing everything I can not to punch something right now.

Kanade looks at me suspiciously 'What'd he say?'

'Er...' I look at the kids. 'I'll tell you later.'

She gives me a _"look"_ that tells you _"No, you tell me right now_".

'Okay, so visitors anyone?' The doctor said, and by the tone of his voice, I can tell that he's trying to do me a favor by trying to break the tension. 'Two at a time, please,'

'Yuzuru, you and Sakura can go,' Kanade said 'I can stay out here for a while with Igarashi.'

'Thank you, Kanade.' I thank her, then I grab Sakura's hand, and together we enter the room. I look over at a blue hair boy, laying on a gurney.

I take one look at Hideki Hinata, and think to my self _Oh my God..._

Kanade's P.O.V.

'Mom?' Igarashi shook my shoulder, breaking my train of thought.

'Yeah?' I yawn, We've been sitting on the plastic red chairs for about five minutes now.

'When is dad going to come out? How's Hideki? Where are they? What are they doing?' His questions came puring out of his mouth.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, Igarashi! One at a time.' I say.

'Where are they and what are they doing?' He asks.

I think about it, thinking of a way to not make him break down.

'...Well...You see, Hideki and Yui were in a very bad car crash and...You're dad is in there right now, he's with Yui and Hideki, making sure that they're okay. We'll be in there soon as well, for visting them. But it's two at a time, so dad took Sakura in there so that she can see her parents, and then we'll see them after.'

'Are they okay?'

_No._ 'Yeah! Of course they'll be okay.'

Yuzuru's P.O.V.

'Daddy!' Sakura cried, and she runs over to the side of his bed.

Hideki groans 'Hey, Sakura...'

Hideki's covered with bandages, and their all covered with deep scarlet blood. His head is wrapped up, and his hands are red with pain. His skin seems to be a bit darker than usual.

_Must be a road rash._ I convince myself.

But out of all of his wounds and injuries, the things that stood out the most was his eyes. They were wide like shock. He looked like he just took a walk through Hell.

'Were you being a good girl when we were gone?' He groans again as he lifts his hand to hold his daughter's.

'Mhm.' She nodded 'Daddy...' I could tell that Sakura wanted to ask it, but was too nervous to say so.

'Where's Yui?' I say for her.

Just the mention of her name made his eyes grow even wider, but this time tears were in his I know Hinata,he's strong and won't break down in tears. I've never, in the time that I've known him, seen him cry before.'S-she's a couple of rooms down the hall...They're doing everything they can... But, Yuzuru, I felt her pulse and tried to listen to heart beat, but it wasn't beating, and there was no pulse!' He speaks louder.

I slightly nod my head, I was expecting this. The doctor already 'gave' me the news. 'You got to settle down, Hinata. Or else your wounds will open up again.'

The same doctor appears in the room again after a few moments of silence. I finally managed to calm Hinata down after him being, once again, in shock. 'Time for the next two visitors.' He said, then left.

'I'll be back tomorrow, okay? Kanade and Igarashi are going to come in and see you for a couple minutes now.'

'Alright.' He said. 'Bye, Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you.'

Sakura waved at her dad before leaving the room.

'See you later.' I wave as well, then left Hideki alone until Kanade and Igarashi go in.

'How is he?' Kanade asks.

'He's not doing so well. Try not to mention Yui's name or anything about Yui, okay?'

'Okay.' She takes Igarashi's hand then goes to see Hideki Hinata.

Sakura and I sit on the chairs silently for what seemed like a lifetime, but I'm used to having to live in several lifetimes. This is my third life, after all. My first one was with my sister, then I died after she did. Then there was the afterlife, well I guess I wasn't actually _alive _in the afterlife, but it was still my favorite lifetime. And then there's now. Five minutes later, the Doctor comes out of the room.

'Okay guys, since I'm nice, I'm going to let you all say good bye to him one last time. He's the one who suggested it and said that he wont eat another bite for the rest of his life until he says goodnight properly to his daughter and friend.'

'Wouldn't you loose your job for doing this?' I ask.

'Well, yes. But that's why it's going to be our little secret.' He winks at me.

'Okay, dude, I know that you're the person saving my friends' lives here, but do me a favor and never wink at me again, okay?' Some how when he winked at me I was strongly reminded of Hinata when I first met him. I thought he was gay.

'Deal.' He opens the door and invites us in.

Once again, Sakura runs up to her dad and this time she hugs him.

'Good night, daddy!'

'Ow!' He winced, but then smiled 'Goodnight, Sakura.'

Just then, another Doctor slammed open the door, and huffed and puffed as if he just ran here. He glared at the other Doctor, probably because we're all in here at once, but then he looks at us with a look of sorrow crossed his face. He took a few deep breaths, took off his little white hat that he was wearing, and bowed his head. 'I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.' He muttered.

_**_Author's Note!_ **_

_**Hey guys! Sorry that this is a bit of a shorter chapter today, but I thought that it would be more emotional that way, and wanted to try something new and different. **_

_**Everyone, please comment/review your ideas and thought about my story, including ways in which you think I can improve! I love to hear it when you guys tell me what to work on, it really helps. **_

_**I'll try to update soon, but I'm going on a huge family trip for at least two weeks, maybe a day or two under. But I'll be planning it out so that when I come back, I'll type it on the computer and post.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hideki's P.O.V.

'Why are you crying, Daddy?' Sakura notices before I do.

There is no point in hiding the truth from here; she'll find out sooner or later. 'Sakura, mom isn't here annymore.' If I"m going to tell her, I'm going to tell her slowly. She's only a child after all. Sakura moves her head all around the room, looking to through the rooms to see if Yui was anywhere near.

'Where is she, then?'

I look at Yuzuru to see if he would help me out, but I notice that he was comforting Kanade who was bawling her eyes out. I forgot how much Yui and Kanade bonded throughout the years; they were like sisters. Yuzuru's eyes were turning pink. He's probably trying to act strong in front of Kanade, but it's hard to when you lose someone close to you. Igarashi was just standing there, his head tilted to the left, obviously not understanding what is going on right now, just how Sakura is. Yeah, this isn't the time to ask.

'She's...' It's time to face your daughter, Hideki. I tell myself. 'She's dead!' I don't know why I find myself yelling, and I think it came out a little harsh, but it's the only answer that I can think of.

'She's...dead?' She whispers the last word as if the world might explode if she says it. I nod, and then I see her eyes finally starting fill up with tears.

_What the hell? How can she know about death already?! She's only three! Ah well, she's probably seeing it everywhere now. She lives in a different generation than the one I was born in. ...Don't grow up too fast. _I think, my mind suddenly slipping away from the actual topic. _Oh my God, Hinata. Get a grip! Your wife just died and now you're giving your daughter the bad news!_

Sakura through her head onto my shoulder (I groan quietly) and begins to cry. By the looks of things, Igarashi figured it out as well and his eyes looked tearful, too. While everyone else in the room was not looking, I glared at the second doctor that barged in, over Sakura's shoulder. The doctor notices and gives me and apologetic look. Did he really have to invite himself in here right after we were all beginning to calm down a little after what frightening events took place today, and tell us that he was too weak to save her her life?! I mean he could have waited until morning! But then, at the same time I'd be furious if they didn't tell me tonight. Great, now I don't even know what I want! What is wrong with me? I'm usually "Happy go lucky", but something broke in me tonight. Something big.

We sit there in silence for a while, the only noise was our sobs of deep sorrow. We stay there dwelling for who knows how long. My mind is blank. Hallow. No thoughts. But then after a long time, my mind starts jumping again and I think about how Yui and I were in that accident. And who was responsible.

Kanade's P.O.V.

'Him was the first word anyone spoke for minutes, and that one word came from Hideki Hinata's mouth. 'What happened to him?' He almost spat the last word.

'What are you talking about Hina-...Hideki?' I almost called him Hinata again after many long years. During that time, we called each other by our first names, not our last. I forgot for a quick second that Yui became a Hinata after she married Hideki, but now she's dead. But I guess there's always still their daughter, Sakura?

Hideki noticed my mistake, but shook it off. 'I mean the guy...no, that drunk who was responsible for the crash. I want to know what happened to him, and I think I have the right to know.' He sounds more strong then when we first saw him after the accident. Maybe it's because he's serious. That's some Hideki Hinata for you!

The first doctor shrugged 'Don't know much about him myself.'

'I'm not allowed to tell you at this present time. And even if I Was, I would personally decide not to tell you because you're already shocked about today's frightful events. Please forgive me.' He bowed.

Hideki looked as if he could punch something. 'Why not? Beacuse of him she's dead!'

'We shall not give any information until we 1. have permission and 2. Until we know everything ourselves and believe it to be correct.' Damn, those doctors are very honest. Did they really have to explain every little detail that they shouldn't have said?!

'We should probably go...' Yuzuru said awkwardly. But I soon agreed once I saw Hideki's condition, and remembered that we were actually told to leave a long time ago.

'Right.' I say agreeing. 'Sakura, you'll be sleeping over at our house for a little while okay? Lets go to your home to get some of your clothes. Come on, Igarashi.' Yuzuru picks up Igarashi amd I get Sakura as she waves her dad goodbye.

The next few days that came were very stressful. Yuzuru went back to work while I stayed home and watched the kids. We would visit Hideki in the hospital during the day. And then Yuzuru would take Sakura again at night before bed when he comes back from work. After a week-maybe a week and a half- Hideki is released from the Hospital. He's staying in our guest room at our home until he's back to his full self, until then, he's with us.

'I'm just glad that my boss allowed me to take the time off so that I can heal properly.' Hideki sighed. 'But once I'm back on my feet, I'll be back there.' He's sitting on the couch with the kids, watching UP.

'You better. As much as we welcome you here at our home, you need to be back at your own home with Sakura.' I say as I peel potatoes for a part of our dinner.

'I know.' He says. 'Wonder how much longer I'm going to be like this?'

'As long as you need to heal.' I reply, even though I know he wasn't directing that question to anyone in particular. 'If you want, when Yuzuru comes back, he can take you back to your home. Just so that you could maybe hang around there for a while, clean out some stuff.'

'Sure. Why not, I need to get out of the house.' He sayy. He's probably remembering Yui and how she was handicapped and was paralyzed. He's not taking the loss very good. He's still upset about it and his eyes are still swollen a little bit. But he's better than before. Much better, that's for sure.

Once Yuzuru come back from work, he and Hideki go back to his place to stay around there a for while.

Yuzuru's P.O.V.

Hideki and I are in his garage, going through old boxes of his old junk. We pull a few out into the living room, and start digging in them.

'So...Any news on her funeral?' I ask.

'Yep. It's going to be on Saturday.' He replies quickly.

I nod. 'I'm guessing everyone else is coming?' By everyone else, I mean all of our friends from the afterlife that we found so far. So people like Yuri, Noda, Iwasawa, TK...

'Yes, they're coming. They e-mailed me this morning. They're sorry to hear about Yui's death.'

'I wonder if Yui is in the afterlife again?' I say.

'Maybe. I hope not because if she is, she's probably alone right now and wont have ant memory of us.'

'True. Hopefully she's like in the heaven and hell thing now.'

'Hopefully.' He agrees. We go back to being quiet as we fish things out of the boxes.

I find an old base ball bat, a picture of all of us together after we all found each other again, a few wedding photos and...a package.

'Hideki.' I say, tossing him the package. His eyes widen when he sees it. 'What is it?'

'Oh.' He says, realizing that I'm still here 'Nothing. It's nothing.' He places it on the other side of him. 'Hey, shouldn't we get going now? Dinner is going to be soon.' He says quickly, and then rushes to the door and outs on his shoes.

'Yeah...' I follow him out to the car and then I drive us back to my and Kanade's house.


	9. NOTE TO ALL READERS!

Hey guys! So, I'm not sure whether or not I should continue with this story anymore. I'm beginning to work on some other fanfictions as well. If you guys think that I should or shouldn't continue, please add a review down below. At the end of the week, I'm going to read the reviews and see how many said if they want me to continue with this story or not. You have one week to add a review.

If you say yes, then maybe I'll make one last chapter (A really long one that will explain everything).

Thank you!

-EternalFlame8030


	10. Chapter 10 Finale!

**A/U**

**Hey guys! So so so so sorry for not updating sooner, but I've editing and then re-editing and then re-editing the re-edited and I was just so nervous to post this, but I'm praying that you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Hinata's P.O.V.

Sakura and I moved back into our own home in the afternoon. You should have seen her face when I mentioned that we were going home. Her face lit up and her eyes twinkled. She started bouncing around the living room and signing a song that she made up. I told her last night before dinner, and that's all she talked about until she skipped through our doorway. I haven't seen her so excited like this in a long time. Tomorrow is the funeral, so Kanade was hesitant once I mentioned about me and Sakura going home. Yuzuru was alright with as long as I am able to handle it, that is. He's still trying to get some answers out of me about the package that he saw the other day. But my lips are sealed until I tell Sakura.

I just tucked Sakura in her bed after we had our dinner (We took take-out food tonight because we were busy unpacking and then cleaning up that I didn't have enough time to cook dinner. After she's sound asleep, pretty much suffocated by all her stuffed animals that she surrounded herself with, I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. I keep mentally reminding myself to clean up in here (it's still the same as me and Yuzuru left it when we came here the other day), so I take in a long deep breath and get working. Speaking of work, Monday is my first day back to work in a few weeks now. Kanade will be watching her when I'm gone and then I'll pick her up after I'm done. I haven't played Base-ball in a long time, and it's killing me. All I want to do now is go out onto the field and play like I've never played before. My fingers are longing for the bat, or the glove. Either or would do the trick right now.

I'm so deep in thought, that I realize for the first time that I'm already done packing everything back into their boxes. I scratch my hair slightly and then begin to take the few boxes back into the garage. Once there's none left, I slowly sit back down on the couch, see the TV remote across from me; so I pick it up and flick the TV on. Base-ball is on right now, so I sit back and relax for the remaining hour of the game.

"Ah come on? You call that a pitch?!" I throw my arms up in the air angrily as the Phillies do a really bad pitch.

After the game is over, I turn the TV back off, and instead I am greeted by the package. I though I'd put it away; guess not.

_You just had to show up again, you little Devil. _

I'm biting my tongue so that I wont open it up and see what Yui wrote. My hand is reaching for it, and it's now in my hands. I'm about to open it when I mentally slap myself and remembered that I cant just yet. The timing's not right, and even if it is, Sakura needs to be here to see it.

So instead of opening it, I pick it up and tuck it on the shelf beside the small table, higher than the TV; and right beside it, it just so happens to be.

Once I put it away, I walk into my room to get dressed and go to bed. We have to wake up early tomorrow morning to get ready for the funeral. Yui's funeral is at 11:15 a.m. in the morning but Sakura and I need to be there a little more early than that because it was my wife/Sakura's mother that died.

I know I freaked out when she died and I was _really _angry at the guy who killed her, but now that I'm more calm and not in shock of what happened; I'm not as angry as I used to be. Of course, I still want to know who he is, and why he wasn't paying attention to the road...but I'm not as mad as before. In fact, all I want to know is who he is and nothing else.

* * *

Ten minutes after I woke Sakura up, I gave her a plate of scrambled eggs, sausage, and a cut-up pancake (yes, I learned how to cook, and now I'm actually pretty good at it). Sakura wears a long-sleeved, knee-length black dress, her hair tied back into a braid. I am wearing a black suit with matching shoes. I made sure my hair is combed before we walk out the door.

The car ride to the church is silent. Sakura is usually chatting away (I think she got that from me), but right now she's dead silent. I'm not that great with staring conversations with Sakura for some reason, but Yui can always begin some talk in less than 0.002 seconds.

Once we're arrive at the church, and our death-quiet ride is over, the church pastor greets us kindly. He was the same pastor who married me and Yui on our wedding day, and now he will be here at the funeral for Yui.

I walk inside, and everything seems in place. Sakura stays at my side the whole time until Yuzuru and Kanade come because she's too shy to say helllo to any in particular.

"Hello." Yuzuru said when they arrived minutes before everyone else came.

"Hello." I know Yuzuru didn't bother asking me how I am because he knows the answer. I'm not too thrilled at my wife's funeral.

We spot Noda and Yuri (they have a small son), Iwasawa, and TK. It was nice to be back with some members of the Battlefront. We haven't seen each other in a long time, and some (like Iwasawa and TK) haven't seen each other at all since we came back from the afterlife.

After a while, everyone all said hello and sat down. After we were all seated (Sakura, Yuzuru, Kanade and I in the front rows), the pastor went to the front and began his speech.

"We are all here today because you knew Yui Hinata. Some of you may be relatives or close family friends, but every person in this room knew her one way or another. The church wan't too full. Yui's mom, aunt, uncle, and grand-parents came, and a few of her other friends besides from us. "Eve though her body may have been paralyzed, she had such a joyful life. She always looked at the best of things instead of the worst, and she never stopped reaching for the stars. But sadly, her life has ended. Her time on this earth is no more, but that doesn't mean that she didn't impact all of our lives..."

After the pastor, Yuzuru went up for a short speech and then Kanade.

"...I didn't know her for most of my life, but I'm so thankful that I had been able to know her for this second half of my life that I now share with my family and friends. Yui was always smiling, in fact I don't think I've ever seen her cry before; and if she did, it was tears of joy and happiness..."

Once Kanade had finished her speech, I stood up in the front for the last speech.

"Yui was my wife, as most of you know. We've been married for four years now. I knew her probably better than anyone besides from her mother. One of the things I remember of Yui is personality. She never gave up, even when she lost the ability to move. She never gave up on her dreams. She was always so energetic, always looking for new things to do and new things to discover. I know that the greatest adventure we had together was Sakura. Yui always wanted a child, and when she had one, it was by far the greatest thing in her life. You should have seen her eyes twinkle and her face light up when she held her. Pure joy. I was so blessed to be able to call Yui my wife, and it's still my honour to be called her husband. She may not be with us here today, she may not be on this earth any more because her time is up; but she will always be with us in our hearts, wherever we go."

* * *

I stayed behind even after everyone left. Sakura went to Yuzuru and Kanade's home for a while so that I can have some time alone. Even the pastor has gone home for the day. I'm thinking that I should get up and pick up Sakura around now, but right as I'm about to get up; the church door opens, and in walks a figure.

He slouches down next to me, and I get a good look at him. He has messy light brown brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He's wearing a leather jacket with a red plaid shirt underneath it. His jeans have holes in the knees.

"Um... Can I help you?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "You're him, right? Hideki Hinata?"

"Uh, yes..." I say "Why? Who are you?"

He sighs "Listen, I don't know how to say this so lets just say that I'm the guy you probably really hate right now."

_**OH MY GOD! IT'S HIM! THE GUY WHO KILLED YUI!** _

I-I...You-you're him?" I stutter, barely able to say anything. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Hospital or jail or something?"

"Believe me, I'll be heading into a cell in that prison soon, but first I just wanted to come here."

"For what?"

"To say sorry." He surprised me "Listen, I didn't mean to kill her, you know. I was drunk and I wasn't paying attention to the road. I, I actually fell asleep somehow and the next second I knew, I was honking the horn at a couple that was crossing the street, and one of them was in a wheelchair."

"Why the hell were you driving when you were drunk?!"

"I was going home from a party. Our favourite hockey team won the Stanley Cup, so we decided to celebrate because this doesn't happen everyday." He replied "Bet you're mad though, aren't ya?"

I think about it for a while "No, I'm shocked, that's all. But also a little disappointed, too. But not mad." I reply. The man looked relieved.

"T-thank you." He said "Listen I only have five minutes until I'm placed in a cell for the next few years, but my name is Minato Tachibana" He held out his hand.

"Wait a minute, did you say _Tachibana_?" I say shocked.

"Yep, why?"

"D-do you have by any chance, a daughter named Kanade Tachibana?"

He froze "Y-yes..."

"She's a real close friend of mine."

"Did she mention anything about a guy named 'Minato?'"

"No..."

"Don't blame her. How is she?"

"She's doing real good, she's married and has a little boy."

He smiles "Hey Hideki, don't tell her that I was here, okay? She'll probably flip out or something."

"Sure, but why?"

"I think that she should be the one to tell you, considering that she had to be the one who suffered."

"..." _Suffered what?_

* * *

When I go to pick up Sakura, Yuzuru and Kanade invite us to stay for dinner. She cooks up such a big meal, that you'd think that it would be Christmas!

After we're done eating and I help clean the kitchen, I walk up to Kanade.

"Hey Kanade, do you know your dad?" He said not to say that he was there, but he told me afterwards that it's okay to ask, as long as she doesn't flip out or anything.

Yuzuru gave me a warning look. She hesitates and then answers after several seconds. "Yes, his name is Minato Tachibana."

"Okay, what happened to him?"

"Nothing happened to him. But he abandoned me and my mother when I was only a small child, barely able to walk or talk. Said he had "work" and that he'd be home soon. He never came back from "work". Mom was worried for the first couple hours to day or two that something might have happened to him, but then her friends said that they'd seen him several times though out the day. But after a few more hours, we left town."

"So he just abandoned you guys?"

"Yep, pretty much." Kanade replied "Why'd you want to know?"

"Oh just wondering, that's all."

"Listen, I'm not an idiot. I know he was at the church, I saw him as we were exiting, okay?" Kanade said "Let me guess, he told you not to tell me that he wasn't there? What was he even doing there?"

"He..." I was about to tell them that it was him that killed Yui, but thought otherwise "He just wanted to make sure that his daughter was doing alright, I guess."

"Liar." She smirked.

* * *

"Sakura, come here for a minute." I'm finally going to show Sakura the letters.

"Coming!" She jumps onto the cushion next to me.

I get up and take the package from the shelf and sit back down.

"What's that daddy?" She asked.

"Sakura, when you were first born, mom and I had an idea that if one of us ever passed away, that we'd each write a letter for you. And since it was mommy who passed on, it'll be her letter that we'll read first. Is that okay?"

Sakura nods "So mom made these with you before?"

"Yes, right after we had you and we came home." I reply. I slowly open up the package and take out the letter that is neatly tucked into a white envelope that reads _To: Sakura From: Mom._ Yui and I didn't show each other our letters because we wanted to see what they said when we opened them up with Sakura. I unfold the letter, and I see beautifully hand-written cursive letters that filled the page from top-to-bottom. "You ready?" Sakura gives me a small "yes" and I begin to read.

_"Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry that I cant be here to read this with you, but if you're reading this with daddy then that means that I am no longer here. There are so many things that I wish yet to tell you, so many things...and sadly I won't be able to tell you them all in person. _

_But there is one thing that I need to tell you, s__omething that I need to tell you before this letter comes to an end. Because of my sickness, I wan't able to have any children, so after a while, dad and I thought that we should adopt a child instead. There were many adorable and loving children, but we chose you. When I first saw you, I knew that you were going to be our little daughter. Sakura, this means that we aren't related in blood, but you are still our daughter. We love you like our own, and I couldn't ask for a better child than you. _

_I know that as you grow up, you're going to face many difficult and hard challenges and you may think horrible and bad things about yourself, but those are all lies and don't believe them! Sometimes you're even going think about giving up on your goals and dreams because they may seem too hard and impossible to do, but don't give up. Don't stop reaching for the stars, Sakura. Nothing is impossible if it has the word possible in it. Sakura, you and daddy are the greatest things that had happened to me in all my life, and no matter what people say, know that I still love you. Even if the whole world turns against you, please know that I still love you, Sakura. _

_~Yui (mommy)_

___***^*^*^*^*The End!**____***^*^*^*^***_

* * *

**_A/U_**

**_So what did ya think about this final chapter? Hope you enjoyed reading it! And as promised, I explained some questions in this chapter\that you may have had while reading the chapters. If you enjoyed this one, be sure to check out the other FanFiction(s) that I have made. Thank you so much for being awesome followers and for favouring this story!_**

_**~ EternalFlame8030**_


End file.
